1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for converting a gate panel into a cantilever-type gate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method utilizing a one-piece top-rail extrusion which can be fastened to an existing gate or panel to convert the gate or panel to a cantilever-type gate.
2. The Prior Art
Preliminary searches were conducted on the invention disclosed herein, and the following listed patents were uncovered in the searches:
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,077,269 Gee Nov. 4, 1913 1,276,602 Widell Aug. 20, 1918 1,347,438 Bentzel July 20, 1920 1,364,934 Johnson Jan. 11, 1921 1,544,555 Chase July 7, 1925 2,862,333 Gardiol Dec. 2, 1958 3,613,314 Ford Oct. 19, 1971 3,671,062 Ashworth June 20, 1972 4,628,638 Elko et al Dec. 16, 1986 5,022,185 Oatman June 11, 1991 1,073,563 Bemis Sep. 16, 1913 1,130,820 Hoffman Mar. 9, 1915 2,732,919 Johnson, Jr. Jan. 31, 1956 3,985,461 Gebhard Oct. 12, 1976 4,716,693 Webster Jan. 5, 1988 4,723,374 Peterson et al Feb. 9, 1988 5,136,813 Gibbs et al Aug. 11, 1992 ______________________________________
Cantilever gates have been known for some time. Generally, these are new gates being used in new installations or, when used with an existing perimeter fence, the old conventional swing-type gate is completely replaced with a new cantilever-type gate.
A conversion kit is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,638 for converting a conventional gate to a cantilever-type gate. However, several problems exist in prior art conversion kits.
Existing conversion kits have an enclosed compartment consisting of more than one piece. These pieces must be secured together to form the compartment which serves as an enclosed track for upper roller assemblies. The upper roller assemblies are attached to supporting posts and extend up into the compartment through a downward facing opening in the compartment.
One problem with existing conversion kits is that the enclosed compartment consists of two or more pieces which must be secured together either by welding which increases the cost and complexity of installation, or secured together with bolts or rivets which can become easily loosened resulting in a distorted compartment and a cantilever gate which does not slide easily.
The present invention overcomes this problem by utilizing a one-piece top-rail extrusion which retains its shape and permits the gate to roll freely between the open and closed positions.
Also, existing conversion kits must be custom made to the contour of the gate's frame because both the enclosed compartment's side face which engages the gate and the bracket which secures the compartment to the gate are configured to conform to the contour of the upper rail of the gate. Variations in shape or diameter of the upper rail of the gate necessitate customizing these two pieces of the kit, increasing the cost and time required to complete the conversion.
The present invention overcomes this problem by utilizing a flat vertical face on the top-rail extrusion and using commercially available standard curved or standard square shouldered brackets to accommodate different sized and different shaped upper gate rails.
Finally, existing conversion kits have no provision for use with a solid gate which has no upper gate rails for the enclosed compartment's side face to fasten against, such as a wooden privacy gate.
The present invention's flat vertical face easily bolts to a solid gate. Also, because more than one top-rail extrusion can be fastened together with splines, even conversion kits for extremely long gates can be transported in easily handled bundles to the job site where they can be used to quickly and economically convert existing gates to cantilever-type gates using standard tools.
The remaining listed patents are not deemed sufficiently pertinent to warrant discussion of them.